


Beneath the abyss

by formual



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formual/pseuds/formual
Summary: 我真的很变态，我偏爱看衣冠整整的男人最终衣不蔽体，看他自尊被踩碎，看他高贵变落魄，看玫瑰枯萎，把美好通通变成毁掉他的源头。你笑的越甜我就越想你哭 你越怕疼 我就偏要你疼 让你疼的笑不出来 颤抖着哭 在我怀里哭





	Beneath the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> 简简单单搞小妈

C1

又是个雨天。

Jake蹑手蹑脚的从床上爬起来，甚至都来不及穿鞋，光着脚来到窗边关上窗，然后急急忙忙的跑到隔壁房间看孩子有没有被雷声吵醒。Garland睡得很香，被子盖在身上，将她包成一个软软香香的奶黄包一般。大理石地面的凉气冻得他的脚都有些疼，他踌躇了一会儿，不放心Garland自己睡，干脆将她抱起来放在自己的床上。

Jake也钻进厚厚的被子里，把女儿牢牢地护在怀里——他实在是不能接受失去了。

原本，Jake拥有一个非常美满的家庭，他是个拥有挺多书迷的作家，他的丈夫是个刑警。他们在大学里相识，然后坠入爱河、结婚，一切都是那么的顺利。男人连Jake一直难以启齿的秘密都能够接受，并称他是宝藏——他拥有女性的生殖器官，他可以为爱人生育孩子。

然后他们就拥有了Garland。Jake 本来以为日子可以这样顺风顺水的过下去，直到一年前——悲剧是从一起案子开始的。

他的丈夫接手的这个谋杀案，恰巧所有的证据都显而易见的指正了当地非常有名的一个企业家。而之所以案子被推到他的丈夫手里，其实就是因为没有人敢惹这位嚣张跋扈很久的企业家。

似乎这位企业家数次让人来家里与他协商，大概本来是想让他做个伪证，让这件事翻篇，但每次都不欢而散。

最终也是在这样一个雨夜，他的丈夫死于一场车祸。而Jake 非常清楚，这跟这位企业家脱不开关系。他们甚至嚣张到在葬礼上对着抱着孩子的Jake 说下流话，骂他克夫、小婊子之类的——这场葬礼被企业家用了各种肮脏手段阻止了所有追悼者参加。这无疑就是对他们的侮辱，无论是Jake还是他被撞死的丈夫。

Jake 性格一直属于很温吞的那种，像是一只柔软的绵羊。刚刚失去爱人，又面临被威胁恐吓的局面让他十分不安，整个人都非常僵硬，眼睛不自然的瞪大。可他只能徒劳的护住自己的女儿，然后后背贴着墙，扑簌簌的抖。

浅蓝色的柔软的毛衣被几只手粗鲁的拽的变形，他慌张的拽住自己的衣领，用力到手指指尖都泛着白色。漂亮的眼睛里弥漫上一层水汽，脆弱的好像玻璃娃娃，他摇头再摇头，眼泪都跌落出来。

那群人离开以后，Jake 抱着女儿，手里捏着一封恐吓信，双腿发软，一屁股坐在了地上。小姑娘抱住爸爸的脖子，忍着眼泪，反而给Jake擦起眼泪来。

这封信里面的内容直白而露骨，包括他们知道他特殊的身体特征。而写这封信的最终目的是要他嫁给这位企业家，给比他小不了几岁的企业家儿子做小妈。否则他将不会收到稿费，也不会有人签约出版他的书。

Jake没有回复，可是他真的需要钱。女儿到了上幼儿园的年级，而自己身体不是很好，定期要吃些汤药，不过他现在负担不起这些费用，更何况还有水电煤气等等零碎的支出。

Jake尝试过联系熟悉的出版社，无不以失败告终。他卖掉了他们的房子，然后买了一个小很多的公寓。于是他们暂时有了一笔数目不小的钱，至少可以让他喘口气。Garland顺利的上了幼儿园，这让Jake 有时间去找一些兼职做。

日子就这样平安无事的过着，除了雨天会让他觉得害怕之外，一切都没有变得更糟。

他在便利店工作，每天的任务就是整理货架，把不新鲜的快餐替换出来，然后用员工打折价买回家。收银员是个小姑娘，叫Amy，她特别话痨，经常跟Jake 聊天。一开始他还会不好意思，有些局促的揉围裙的带子。

Amy不止一次的说他的腰细的过分，整个人都瘦瘦的，简直叫她羡慕死了。

Jake 把自己收拾的很干净，衣服上永远都有一股好闻的，令人安心的洗衣液香气。一双手细长骨感，捏着货物的时候也赏心悦目。跟人聊天的时候，他都习惯性的与人对视，蓝色的眼睛像是藏了湖水一样，让人感觉温柔。

每天五点半交完班后，他就急匆匆的赶去幼儿园接Garland。他今天买了她爱吃的奶黄包，还是热乎的，咬一口就有甜甜的馅儿流出来。Jake 愉悦的笑了笑，他笑起来的时候眼睛都弯弯的，之前一直被人说笑起来像个小姑娘，嘴角上挑，小虎牙都露出来。

但当他得知Garland已经被人接走之后，笑容就僵在了脸上。一股寒意从脚底升起，四肢百骸都像是窜电了一样，大脑一片空白。

老师说来接Garland的人自称是她的父亲，因为离婚的原因很久没来看孩子了，还给老师留下了联系电话，并说明让Jake 联系他将孩子接走。

Jake 捏着纸条回家后迅速想了想自己还有多少钱，能找谁借钱，然后才拨通电话。他手抖的几乎握不住电话，纤细的手腕上还挂着奶黄包的袋子。

电话接通的一瞬间，Jake脑子是空白的。

“我、我没报警…”

Jake 努力让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖，但是均以失败告终。他一只手撑着桌子，眼睛盯着桌子上放的他与Garland的合照。

这通电话是那位企业家打来的，直截了当的告诉他，让他用自己换Garland。Jake 想起一年前的恐吓信，知道自己无路可走了。

雨季真的让人喜欢不起来，Jake拎着自己和女儿的一些杂物从昂贵的豪车上下来的时候，雨水几乎立刻将他浇透。他没有权利选择什么，只能在自己能做到的最大限度内，保护好女儿。

也许是那人纯粹是想让他难堪，甚至没有给他一把伞，车就扬长而去。庭院门口到住宅还有一段不小的路程。Jake把奶黄包塞进包里，尽量不让它们淋湿——因为他答应女儿，如果今天得到了小红花，就给她买奶黄包。

白色衬衣外面套着一件藏蓝色肥大的毛衣外套，雨水轻松地浇透了所有的衣服，衬衣贴在肌肤上，毛衣吸饱了水，沉甸甸的。Jake的指尖发紫，嘴唇逐渐褪去血色，彼时已是深秋，气温本身就不高，何况淋了雨，风又造访。

大门近在眼前的时候，Jake却无论如何都抬不起手去按响门铃。他不用想都知道，当他踏进这个家门一步，迎接他的将会是什么，或许佣人都会低看他。他就像是站在一个临界点，往前一步是无尽黑暗，身后是深渊，无论向前还是往后，他都会粉身碎骨。

可是他别无选择。他伸出手，缓慢又无力的按响了门铃。


End file.
